


Miche

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, They're already in a relationship when this happens, trying it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: Miche-to lurk out of sight





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing in my head and I couldn't do anything else until I wrote it. Enjoy!

**Miche- to lurk out of sight**

* * *

 

     Wally tugged at his hair in frustration, for what had to be the millionth time that day, groaning as he hit _another_ dead end.  How could there be nothing?  Dick had been missing for _sixth months_ and he still couldn't find anything. But what did he expect when not even batman had been able to find anything more than a slim knife without a handle that was left along one of Nightwing’s patrol routes.  It just didn’t make any sense.  Dick wouldn’t just up and leave, not without at least telling Wally first.  Dick wouldn’t leave him like that. And he wouldn't leave his family like that.

     Wally felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, as he got the feeling that someone was watching him.  He quickly turned away from the cave’s computer in an attempt to catch who it  was, but there didn’t seem to be anyone there.  Generally speaking, people from the team wouldn’t be creeping around.  But Wally couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.  He turned slowly back to the computer, ready to continue scanning surveillance footage, but came face to face with a figure in black.  The speedster yelled out and jumped back.  The figure didn’t move from his place perched on the desk.

     “Who are you, and how did you get in here?” he asked the figure, trying to decide if it would be safe enough to dash back to the computer and activate security protocol.  The person still didn’t answer, and the owl-like mask was beginning to unnerve Wally.

     “Not very talkative are you?” Wally prodded, hoping to get some sort of response from the intruder.  He slid into a defensive stance, “guess we’re doing this the hard way.”  The other person dashed forward, drawing a knife.  Wally dodged, and felt his stomach drop when he realized the blade matched the one Batman had found, small... thin….and no handle.  If he could win this and trap the intruder it could bring him one step closer to finding Dick.

     “You’re really not gonna try and talk to me?” he joked, “no big monologue on how you’ll defeat me and my hero friends?”  At that, the figure stilled and tilted their head.

     “Kid Flash, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die” they declared in a raspy, slightly familiar voice.  Wally felt frozen.  The Court of Owls?  That was just some Gotham nursery rhyme right?  Dick had recited it to him once, telling him that everyone raised in Gotham knew the words.  Dick had also told him that Batman had investigated the court and found nothing.  It was just a myth, told to scare little kids.

     “I guess that makes you the Talon then?” Wally responded, still skeptical of the whole Court of Owls thing.  He dashed forward, and was surprised to find that the Talon was able to respond to his speed better than most and even managed to dodge some of his punches.  It didn’t matter, he got in a few lighting fast punches in before the Talon got one in of his own.  The punch hurt more than he thought it would, and managed to knocked him on his ass.  The Talon was on him in an instant, moving in a fluid and frustratingly familiar way that Wally couldn’t place.  It reminded him of watching Dick on the trapeze, but with a lethal edge to it.

     “At least take me out to dinner first,” he laughed, pushing himself up and using his speed to grab the mask off the other’s face.  He was across the room before his opponent could turn around, and the speedster grinned at the back of the Talon’s head.  But the smug grin fell off his face as soon as the Talon turned around, he felt as though everything in him had turned to ice.  This couldn’t be real.  No fucking way.  Standing in front of him was Dick Grayson, his missing boyfriend.  But he was all…. wrong.  His normally tan skin looked gray, and dark blue veins wound their way up his neck to the corners of his face.  Worst of all though, were his eyes.  The bright blue eyes that Wally had come to associate with everything good in his life were a dangerously lethal gold color, and they were void of any emotion.

     “D-dick?” Wally whispered, lowering the hand that held the mask.  The Talon-Dick- tilted his head again, looking at Wally as though he were nothing more than a stranger.

     “Dick Grayson is dead, and soon you will be as well,” Dick responded.  Wally felt his heart break before he turned and ran into the nearest zeta tube.  He needed help, because there was no way he could fight his boyfriend alone.  Not if he wanted to save him. He needed the Bats.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy when I realized that this word of the day could be applied to a talon!dick fic. This one was fun to write, and if enough people like it I would like to write a more in depth multi chapter fic. It would have to wait until I finish All These Things Out of Desperation, but I'm willing to do it. As always, feel free to comment ideas and prompts here or shoot them to me at punk-bird.tumblr.com
> 
> This was originally in a giant collection of short fics, but I decided to reorganize things. I know I hate searching through collection fics, so I'm not going to do that anymore. Feel free to send me prompts here, or on my tumblr, punk-bird.tumblr.com  
> Happy reading!


End file.
